elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Grass Rush
This deck arguably the fastest deck in elements, in a perfect scenario an upgraded deck can kill in 5 turns, unupgraded in 6 turns. This deck is also very cheap. You can create the basic deck (minus the rare card) after winning about 2 games with a starting deck (by selling unused cards and getting quest rewards). Below I will also state a variant on this deck that slows it slightly, but removes its largest weakness. =Cards= Blazing Grass Variant: Remove 1 pillar and 2 cockatrices or frogs, add 3 deflagrations, switch mark to fire Speed Mastery Variant: Remove 1 druidic staff 3 coctrices, add 4 heals Stratagy The deck is very straightforward, get out those frogs and adrenaline them as fast as possible. If you have spare quanta send out your cockatrices. Cockatrices also make good bait vs AI. If the deck is not upgraded adrenaline frogs first, if it is upgraded adrenaline coctrices first. For both upgraded and not, adrenalineing a creature is slightly better damage/quanta then putting out a new one. If you are using the blazing grass variant always keep one deflag for the enemy's shield. Every shield, (with the notable exception of the bone wall) will slow this deck down quite a bit, especially if it isn't upgraded. This deck is good in pvp or against top 50 rainbow decks. The speed mastery variant is a slower deck but is great at getting masteries against level 3 AI (still very quickly), it is not recommended for pvp. Things to watch out for: Firestorm, Fireshield: These hurt but there's not much you can do against fire except kill them before they know what hit them. Infection, Aflaxtoxin: Adrenaline creatures that don't have these on them. Phase shield, Sundial: This is a good time to store up cards + quanta and hit your opponent when it wears off. If you keep playing when your opponent has one of these up, he/she will just happily rain of fire or lightning away your creatures. (Elite) Otyugh: This pretty much means you're dead, but you can still sometimes win if you can release creatures faster then it can eat them. You might have to save up cards a couple turns to do this. Hope + RoL and/or luminecence: This could shut the entire deck down if they get the combo out fast enough. Rush Rush Rush and hope that they don't draw a hope. Robsta43 07:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Comments I recommend an updraded long sword, one or two dragons, mitosis, and shards of readiness. This deck right now doesn't seem strong enough... Not to argue, but a Pillarless Fire deck is actually faster. Under perfect conditions and upgraded, it can deal 107 damage in 3 turns. Not upgraded, it can deal 103 damage in 4 turns. -- Zerris (talk) 08:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I did a little math with a theoretical perfect draw for photons cremations + lava golems and got only 88 damage on turn 3 for upgraded fire. Perhaps you could detail your math or deck so I can investigate that deck further. Either way, you make a good point with fire-pillarless, but I feel that deck is more susceptible to bad draws then the grass rush decks. Robsta43 07:05, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I believe I included upgraded phoenixes, which can be sacrificed twice instead of just once to get that number. -- Zerris (talk) 16:01, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Try getting rid of 2 adrenaline and adding 2 heal and instead of druidic staff or emerald pillar have a carapice shield it works better so far. Yep there are many variants on this deck that work well, I personally don't like putting a shield into a rush deck, but what you suggest sounds fairly simmilar to my speed mastery variant... the heals definatly help turning victories into masteries against the AI. Robsta43 09:02, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I tried the speed variant against either a normal or an elder. He used earthquake and that almost got me killed. Also, even with my towers, I had to wait 1 turn to add adrenaline. So, I decided I would instead remove all the cockatrices and replace them with 4 emerald pillars and 2 heals. It works pretty good. Signed, Daylight Dragon 03:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Earthquake is a powerful card that can shut down most decks if enough of them are drawn at the beginning, This deck has only low cost cards, so it does better against earthquakes then some decks. On the other hand, the pillerless fire rushes are a charm against them. Adrenaline is the most expensive card and it depends on another card being played, so it is one of the cards that I reduced the number of to create my speed-mastery deck. I find that the non-upgraded deck sometimes feels like it needs more pillars, and it might, but if you get some upgrades, pillars are less needed, and you'll want to draw those frogs/coctrices faster. Robsta43 09:02, June 2, 2010 (UTC) '---Grindpower---' The worst Deck you can face with your Grassrush is a Rayofligh / luminescence Deck with hope. A good advice if you play against the CPU, put out cockatrice first, cause adrenaline on frog or not, it will allway attack the creature with the higher attack power first. so while your adrenalinefrog slaughts away the CPU's lifepoints, it doesn't even bother it ^^ --Nebeldrache-- When last I checked, there wasn't a RoL Hope deck in the Elder Elementals, however yes this would prove a problematic deck to face (it would definatly show up in pvp), especially if you manage to get a bad draw. About your only hope against such a deck is to kill them before they get out thier combo, fortunatly Hope is a pretty expensive card. Thanks for the advice, and it is very true. The AI has a number of weaknesses that can be easily exploited, such as its targeting methods. I believe Zanz is working on better AI for targeting and the such. Another targeting feature of the current AI is that it will only use rain of fire or thunderstorm if you have 3 or more creatures out, so against decks with the mark of fire (thunderstorm usually isn't a problem even vs air decks) think 2ce before sending out all those 3hp frogs, 2 adrenalined creatures could be all you need. Robsta43 09:02, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I've used a similar deck to hunt half bloods with fairly good success. The only major difference was that I substitued some of the cockatrices with a couple more staves and animate weapons. Using adrenaline on the staff gives you 20 points of healing a round instead of 5. Also, if you happen to be lucky enough to get ahold of a green nymph, mitosis makes a very nice touch. OdinVanguard 05:48, September 26, 2011 (UTC)